Kabeyama Heigorou
Kabeyama Heigorou (壁山 塀吾郎, dub name : Jack Wallside) is one of the main protagonists in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender for Raimon and later on for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"This large-bodied defender forms a defensive wall, all by himself."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"This bulky full back forms a one-man defensive wall."'' Inauzma Eleven Strikers *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy but he's bit of a wimp."'' Appearance .]]He is big, has tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle and sick and black eyes. He has a large figure compared to his other teammates. In GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers, with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grew longer and he became a bit fatter. Personality Despite his size, he is a really shy and timid person. In the beginning episodes, he would disappear before a match with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame his fear. Most of the time, Endou has to help him overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain and a best friend. In most episodes, Kabeyama is shown to be someone who gives up easily. He also does not adapt with differences easily. Plot Season 1 He was one of Raimon's first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse to hide the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. During the match against Sengoku Igajima, Kabeyama shows his first Block Hissatsu; The Wall. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon, he fought against Aliea Academy. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. After they meet with Kogure, Kabeyama often becomes the victim for his pranks. uniform]] Season 3 He was chosen to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he did not graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, thinking that they were going to be separated. He along side Endou, Kurimatsu and Aki took part in a school play. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of Episode 127. Plot (GO) Kabeyama, made his debut in GO Episode 43, which he, Fudou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Hiroto are seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kabeyama appeared in the GO movie and he accompanied the team while training; especially Ichino, Aoyama, and Sangoku. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used The Wall to stop Kibayama and succeeded. He was later seen talking to Shinsuke in the match. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kabeyama, you need to have: *'Item': Legendary Special Training Notes (Unlocked in a Blue Chest at Furukabu's Challenge Route) *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Player': Higashi Kinya (Tengawara's Community Master) *'Topic': Shop All You Can Eat (Got at the Inazuma Town's Mall) After get all of these requiriments, he can be scouted to your team. However, he'll only be avaliable as a scout option after beat Zero. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 164 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 70 *'Block': 167 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 179 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Block': 178 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 146 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Adult Form Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Inazuma Otoshi '(with Gouenji) *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi' (with Endou and Gouenji anime) * SH'' Tatsumaki Otoshi (with Kazemaru) Inazuma Eleven 1 *OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall ' *'DF Mega Quake' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall ' *'DF Rock Wall Dam ' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall Kai ' *'DF The Mountain' Inazuma Eleven GO * 'DF The Wall Kai ' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'DF The Wall' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' Adult Form *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF The Wall' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF The Wall' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' Relationships *'Kabeyama Saku (younger brother)'' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' Trivia * His surname, Kabeyama, means Wall Mountain, a pun on his techniques. (The Wall and The Mountain). *Before playing some matches (often the finals), he used to ask his teammates to go to the toilet. Navigation Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Keshin User Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Chrono Stone characters